Dos Escaleras al Infierno
by Lady Irethne
Summary: — Estás enferma. — Susurró Edward sin mirarme. — No más que tú. Ahora llévame a casa. — Respondí mientras veía como la noche se volvía roja y negra. Polla-Ward 2
1. Chapter 1

**Polla-Ward Contest 2.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pero sí la historia.**

**Nombre del Fic: Dos escaleras al infierno**

**Nombre del Autor: Lady Irethne**

**Número de Palabras: 4382**

**Advertencias: Lemon, OoC, TH, AU**

**Tipo de Edward: Mujeriego, estúpido y egoísta**

**Nota de autor: Dura, Psicótica pero sobre todo amor. Bella es muy débil, por eso veréis que se deja influenciar demasiado por los demás. Además... os daréis**

Canción que he utilizado: How do You Love Someone? De A. Tisdale; y Rape Me, de Nirvana

* * *

**Dos escaleras al infierno**

—Mierda. —Dijo Alice.

Yo seguí dándole la espalda mientras le daba la última calada al cigarro rápidamente, pendiente de que los profesores no llegasen pronto. Otra mala costumbra cogida de él: fumaba por su culpa.

Solté el humo y miré a Alice, que tenía sus ojos azules mirando fijamente a algo.

Cuando miré hacia donde ella miraba solté todo el aire que tenía mis pulmones y estuve a punto de gritar al ver como mi _novio_ Edward colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho de Victoria –Vicky –y lo apretaba sin dejar de sonreírla, con aquellos ojos verdes brillando.

Tiré el cigarro al suelo y fui hacia él mientras pensaba lo capullo y gilipollas que era por perdonarle una y otra vez.

Edward bajó su mano rápidamente al verme y Vicky se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque eso no hizo que mi mano se estrellase contra la cara de Edward. Todos se quedaron callados excepto James, que sonreía a su lado.

—Eres un maldito capullo Edward, ¡no quiero verte más!

Edward resopló.

—Vamos Bella, sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Esta vez es de verdad Edward, ¡estoy harta que tu polla se levante con cada persona que tiene vagina en este instituto!

Edward se rió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

—Vamos amor, ya sabes…

Edward soltó todo el aire que tenía cuando le cogí por los pantalones la polla y le di un tirón antes de alejarme de él.

Alice se rió y caminó a mi lado antes de volverse y guiñarle el ojo a Anna, una chica nueva del instituto que andaba con Alice. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Alice amaba a las mujeres y si no nos habíamos acostado, era porque le había dicho mil veces que no valía la pena, yo estaba rota por culpa de Edward.

Pero la verdad era solamente que era incapaz de engañar a Edward.

Y él me ponía los cuernos con todas las mujeres que veía, sabía perfectamente que hacía dos meses se había follado a Alice, ella se había drogado con Nessi y aunque me pidiese disculpas, nuestra amistad estaba casi rota.

Al igual que mi relación con Edward.

Me encerré en una cabina mientras escuchaba como Alice intentaba abrir la puerta.

—Joder Bella, ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

— ¡VETE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! —Grité mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo un cigarro.

— ¡No le des el gusto de joderte, Bella!

— ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE LO COGISTE! —Grité mientras sacaba el mechero.

—Bella, te he pedido millones de veces perdón, sabes que sólo me gustan las mujeres.

Rodé los ojos.

—Verdad, ¿ahora también quieres follar conmigo?

— ¡QUE TE DEN!

Gritó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Mierda, volvía a estar sola.

.

.

.

Las clases seguían siendo una puta mierda, y los profesores seguían siendo igual de gilipollas y amargados que antes, sólo se encargaban de suspender y hacerme la vida imposible.

Edward seguía sonriendo a otras chicas cuando se creía que yo no lo miraba, pero se equivocaba. Sabía perfectamente que para joderle, tendría que follarme a James, pero después no me sentiría bien. No, me sentiría fatal.

_Una mierda, hazlo y jódele. Hazlo en sus narices._

Alice estaba delante de mí.

—Bella…

—Déjalo Alice, sabías perfectamente que después de lo que pasó, nunca sería lo mismo.

— ¡Ni siquiera me acuerdo de si disfruté o no! —Gritó mirándome.

—Peor para ti, al menos deberías haberte acordado. Es bueno. —escupí al suelo mientras buscaba con la miraba a James.

Y ahí estaba.

Edward con una chica rubia de ojos azules, hermosa. Las manos de él se encontraban en su cadera, acariciándola mientras le decía con la mirada exactamente lo que quería hacer. James estaba a su lado, mirándome con una sonrisa y... Alzó una ceja.

¿Me atrevería?

Me di la vuelta y me fui hacia mi coche, deseando poder desaparecer y no haber conocido nunca a Edward. Me iba a perder la mayoría de las clases, pero realmente era lo que menos me importaba. ¿Desde cuándo Edward se había vuelto tan mujeriego y yo tan estúpida?

Estaba en la carretera, conduciendo mientras intentaba tragarme el poco orgullo que me quedaba. Me limpié el rostro lleno de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras conducía con la otra. Miré el dorso de mi mano, llenado de pintura del lápiz corrido por las lágrimas y volví a odiarme otra vez.

Dios, otra vez.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me alegré de que mi madrastra no estuviese. Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta con pestillo mientras seguía llorando. Me tumbé en la cama y miré las paredes, donde había muchísimas fotos de Edward y yo juntos. Desgraciadamente... Me di cuenta de que, mientras yo sonreía en las fotos con los ojos brillando de lo enamorada que estaba... Edward miraba a otra parte, o a veces sonriendo a alguna chica de atrás.

Excepto en una, cuando comenzamos a salir. Me tenía abrazada, sonriendo con aquellos ojos verdes brillando.

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué nada era como antes?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Incluso cuando mi padre murió, él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de presentarse en el funeral. Ni contestó mis llamadas, y cuando lo volví a ver, no se acordó de que mi padre había muerto. Aquello fue el principio del desastre.

Recuerdo cuando me incitó a fumar, a beber... y hacer todo aquello que yo me habría negado si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos. Me giré y vi una foto de mi padre, los dos juntos mientras sonreíamos a la cámara. Éramos tan parecidos, tan iguales... Y él fue el único que se opuso a Edward.

Me estiré y encontré debajo de la cama una botella a la mitad de Whisky. La miré y me encogí de hombros.

.

.

.

Llegué al instituto conduciendo mientras sentía la gran resaca de ayer. No había comido hacía veinticuatro horas, y sumándole el alcohol ingerido, apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Me había duchado, lavado innumerables veces e intentado comer... Pero acabé vomitándolo casi todo, así que me volví a arreglar y fui salí de casa mientras escuchaba a mi hermanastra gritar por el aspecto de mi habitación.

Me encontré a Edward con la chica rubia de ayer, pero pasé de ellos y entré mientras notaba laguna que otra mirada sobre mi espalda. Me encontré a Alice con Anna, de la mano mientras sonreía.

Cuando me vio, vino hacia mí.

—Hola Bella. —Frunció el ceño. —Tienes mal aspecto.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta, gracias. —Dije toscamente.

—Apenas puedes sujetarte en tus piernas, ¿no te encuentras bien?

Pasé de ella y fui al baño, encerrándome y cogiendo aire lentamente mientras escuchaba como todos los alumnos iban entrando en sus clases.

Salí cuando todo el pasillo se quedó vacío. Entré en mi clase, encontrándome con un profesor joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules que sonreía. Me miró y sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entrase.

Me senté en mi sitio mientras escuchaba los susurros de los alumnos. Ignoré a Edward, que estaba en otra fila con James a su lado. Sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente, serios. Pero no le miré, miré al espectacular profesor rubio que estaba delante mía. Sus ojos turquesas se posaron en mí.

—Tú debes de ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

Asentí y desvié la mirada.

—Como iba diciendo, soy el nuevo profesor de matemáticas. —Algunas chicas soltaron risitas. —Me llamo Carlisle Cullen y...

Siguió hablando mientras yo miraba por la ventana, viendo como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y a volverse cada vez más negro. Estaba a punto de llover. Me miré las manos y me sorprendí de ver pequeñas arrugas en ella, pálidas y canijas. ¿Qué diablos le pasaban a mis manos? Seguí por mis brazos... viendo raspaduras y la piel enrojecida.

Parpadeé y me toqué la piel con suavidad, estremeciéndome de dolor.

Miré a clase, sintiendo como los oídos comenzaban a pitarme. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y suspiré.

— ¿Señorita Swan? —Alcé la vista a mi profesor. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Me quité las manos de la cabeza y las guardé bajo la mesa, asintiendo.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido y siguió dando su clase. Los ojos de Edward volvían a estar clavados en mí, pero yo miré mis manos y reprimí un jadeo cuando vi mechones de mi cabello en mis manos pálidas. Jadeé, apreté los mechones y me llevé rápidamente una mano al cabello, tocándomelo.

Estaba bien... estaba bien.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se fueron, Edward el último mientras me miraba extrañado. El profesor me hizo una seña para que me acercase a él. Dejé caer los mechones al suelo y fui hacia él lentamente, sintiendo como se me volvían a entaponar los oídos.

Me colocó una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó tiernamente.

Comencé a arrascarme el brazo, sintiendo un picor que se extendía por mi brazo.

— Claro.

—Quizás deberías descansar, pareces cansada. —Mierda, me estaba evaluando con la mirada.

—Genial, ahora tengo que irme.

Salí de la clase sin coger mi mochila, mientras veía como el profesor iba a mi sitio y veía en el suelo mechones de mi cabello. Me miró sorprendido y comencé a correr hasta el aparcamiento.

Todos me miraron.

Dejé de correr y apreté mis manos hasta hacerlas puños. Alice vino hacia mí, así que comencé a andar hacia mi coche mientras ella me seguía.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

—Estás perdonada. —Dije rápidamente mientras buscaba las llaves del coche en mi bolsillo.

—Bella,... No es eso. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Me voy, no puedo llegar tarde a clases de ballet. —Dije mientras intentaba sacar las llaves del bolsillo de mio pantalón.

—Pensé que ibas a quitarte porque a Edward...

—No pienso quitarme. Llevo allí desde que mi padre me apuntó. —Gruñí. —¿Es que nadie lo entiende? —Susurré.

—¡Bella!

En ese momento me congelé al oír la voz de Edward

Cuando llegó a mi lado, me di la vuelta y le miré. Empecé a rascarme de nuevo el brazo, sintiendo que el picor aumentaba. Sus ojos... Dios, hermosos. Apenas podía estar de pie. Sentí a mi estómago quejándose por el hambre, pero desgraciadamente el dinero estaba en mi mochila, y no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones al profesor.

Así que hice algo que nunca antes cometí.

— ¿Me dejas dinero, Edward?

Alzó una ceja.

— ¿No has oído lo que te he...?

—Sí, hemos roto. De acuerdo, ¿tienes dinero? —comencé a rascarme más fuerte, gimiendo de placer al sentir como me aliviaba.

Frunció el ceño y metió la mano en su pantalón, sacando dinero.

—Pero yo no he...

—Gracias. —Dije arrancándoselo de la mano. —Me muero de hambre.

.

.

.

**Dos meses más tarde**

— ¡Estira la pierna Bella, alza el brazo! Eso es, sigue así. —Dijo mi profesora aplaudiendo.

Di un giro pequeño, alcé la pierna izquierda y me deslicé por el suelo, abriéndome de piernas mientras la música seguía sonando. Cerré los ojos al sentir como me crujían los huesos de los dedos de los pies.

Di una vuelta más mientras me mantenía de puntillas y... Terminó.

Todas aplaudieron y sonreí. Cuando todas comenzaron a irse, mi profesora Renata se acercó a mí sonriendo. Estaba espectacular con aquel moño alto, sus zapatillas de bailarinas y un miallot negro. Me colocó la mano en el hombro y sonrió.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me limpié el sudor de la frente y sonreí.

—Genial.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso, he visto tu cara cuando has girado los tobillos demasiado rápido.

—No es nada. —Sonreí. — Vuelvo mañana.

Me fui a los vestuarios, donde me cambié de ropa y salí al exterior, dándome cuenta que era de noche. A mi madrastra no le importaba, con tal de no verme era capaz de pagar el doble a la escuela.

Miré a la carretera, viendo un volvo gris parado con la ventanilla bajada. Estaba Edward dentro, mirándome fijamente. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ningún sentimiento se despertó en mí.

No sentía nada.

El brazo comenzó a picarme, por lo que me arrasqué el hombro antes.

Se acercó a mí sonriendo, inseguro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Fruncí el ceño mientras veía como, con pasos inseguros, se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente mía.

— Hola Bella, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

—Me he quitado del instituto. —dije simplemente.

—Ah. —Desvió la mirada. — ¿Cómo te va?

—Bien, todo bien.

—Veo que sigues en ballet. —Sonrió.

Fruncí el ceño, decidida a ir al grano.

—Edward, ¿qué quieres? quiero irme a mi casa y me estorbas.

—Sé que me he portado mal contigo. —Dijo desviando la mirada. —Quiero pedirte perdón y...

—Perdonado. —Cuando iba a darme la vuelta,me agarró de la muñeca.

—Bella, demos una vuelta. Déjame invitarte a beber algo o...

—Hmmm... prefiero que lo dejemos así, Edward. En serio, no hay rencores. —Dije sonriendo insegura.

Alzó una ceja y me acarició el brazo, haciendo imposible que me lo pudiese rascar.

— ¡Suéltame el brazo! —Grité mientras volvía a rascarme.

Me miró el brazo e intentó acercarse, pero me alejé. Se quedó donde estaba mientras me miraba.

— ¿Tienes alergia?

—Supongo que sí. —Me encogí de hombros. — ¿Quieres algo más?

Para mi desgracia, me cogió del brazo otra vez y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Déjame acompañarte a tu casa o dar una vuelta. — Cuando iba a negarme, dijo dos palabras que nunca antes había dicho. — Por favor.

.

.

.

Llegamos al apartamento que yo había alquilado con los ahorros que tenía. Vivir con mi madrastra fue imposible, no congeniábamos.

Mi apartamento era bastante pequeño, una habitación, una cocina, un baño y un salón. Mi perro Jack estaba esperando en la puerta, ladrando y moviendo su pequeña colita. Era un cachorro de raza mezclada, pero hermoso.

Lo cogí del suelo y lo apreté contra mi pecho, besándole la cabecita.

— Buenas noches Jack. — Lo solté en el suelo y le hice un gesto a Edward, que miraba mi apartamento sin decir nada.

— No sabía que tenías un apartamento...

— Mi madrastra y yo no nos llevamos bien. — Me encogí de hombros mientras dejaba mis zapatillas de ballet y la bolsa con la ropa en la mesa. — ¿Quieres algo de beber?

— No...

— Tengo whisky. — fui a la cocina y le puse una copa. Cuando volví al salón, vi que miraba una foto de mi padre conmigo cuando tenía siete años, agarrando mis primeras zapatillas de ballet.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron, quemándome más que el whisky que acababa de beber.

— No sabía que te gustase tanto el ballet. — Le tendí el vaso. — Nunca te hubiese pedido que lo dejaras...

— Hay cosas más importantes que tú, Edward. No iba a dejarlo de todas formas. — El brazo volvía a picarme. Miré el reloj blanco y liso que había en el salón, y gemí. — ¡Mierda, había quedado con Thomas! — Me rasqué una última vez y me fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme de ropa.

Mientras me cambiaba, escuché como Edward suspiraba.

— ¿ Puedo ir contigo?

Fui hacia el salón mientras me abrochaba los pantalones, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Después me encogí de hombros y le hice un gesto para que saliésemos de mi piso.

Nos montamos en su coche y le di la dirección del pub donde íbamos. Cuando llegamos, los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron y tardó más tiempo en salir del coche. La música rebosaba en todo el local, la gente se paseaba con bebidas, muchos otros bailaban y encontré a Thomas y a los demás en una mesa, bebiendo y haciéndome gestos para que fuese.

Cuando llegamos, Thomas me sentó en su regazo y me besó en el cuello, mirando fijamente a Edward.

— ¿Quién es él? — Susurró en mi cuello.

— Un viejo amigo, quería unirse. — Metí la mano en el bolsillo de Thomas y sonreí, mirándolo a aquellos ojos azules. — Lo has traído.

— Claro muñeca, me lo pediste, ¿no? — Me besó en la nariz.

Nos levantamos y le hice un gesto a Edward para que me siguiese. Nos metimos en una de las habitaciones y cerramos la puerta con pestillo. Miré a Edward. Sus ojos miraban a todas partes, inseguro de dónde se encontraba. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él siempre amaba aquellas fiestas, siempre me dejaba sola por ellas.

Sonriendo, le cogí de la mano y le acerqué a la mesa, donde Thomas sacaba una bolsa con polvos blancos.

Edward me tiró de la mano.

— ¡¿Estás loca? — Susurró. — ¡Eso es droga!

Me reí tontamente mientras me rascaba el brazo con fuerza.

— Ed, es algo normal. ¡Tu ya lo has tomado! — Me senté mientras Thomas me hacía una raya. — No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho más de una vez.

tapándome un hueco de la anriz, inhalé y lo absorbí todo mientras Thomas se reía con los demás. Me eché hacia atrás y gemí mientras sentía como la picadura de mi brazo disminuía.

Edward se puso delante de mí, alarmado mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

Cogiéndome en brazos, me besó en la frente, con lo que empecé a reírme tontamente.

— Nos vamos de aquí.

Thomas y los demás ya estaban colocados, riéndose mientras se tiraban al suelo. Edward me montó en su coche mientras yo me reía y comenzaba a verlo distorsionado. Miré a Edward, que tenía sus ojos verdes abiertos por completo mientras el sudor perlaba su frente. Sonreí y coloqué mi mano en su muslo.

— Ed, no hay de que preocuparse. Lo hago una vez a la semana solo.

Me miró fijamente y me cogió de los hombros.

— ¿¡QUÉ? ¡Eso es mucho!

— Vah, tonterías y...

— tienes sangre. — Edward retiró su mano de mi brazo. — ¡Dios, Bella! ¡Tienes la piel arrancada del brazo!

— No te preocupes-s-s — dije alargando la 's'

— Nos vamos a un hospital. — dijo arrancando el coche.

— ¡No! — Grité. — Llévame a casa o salgo de este mini-coche. — Me miró asustado. — Si llaman a mi madrastra, mi vida volverá a ser un infierno. — sonreí coqueta y coloqué mi mano en su muslo. — Vamos a mi casa. — alcé las cejas.

— Estás enferma. — susurró.

— No más que tú. Ahora llévame a casa, tengo un polvo que echar. — respondí antes de ver como el cielo se volvía rojo.

.

.

.

.

cuando llegamos a mi casa, Edward me tumbó en el sofá y me quitó los zapatos mientras yo me reía y me mordía el labio inferior.

— ¿Ansioso, Ed?

— Déjate de bromas, Bella. Te voy a hacer un café...

Le cogí de la mano y le tiré sobre mí. Le besé y llevé mis manos a su camisa, desabrochándola mientras Edward intentaba pararme. Me colocó las manos por encima de mi cabeza, mirándome con aquellos ojos verdes.

— De acuerdo, si te gusta sel sexo duro yo estoy lista. — Abrí mis piernas. — viólame Edward. —Susurré.

— Bella. — Edward me miró intensamente. — Creo que todo esto ha sido por culpa mía. — Una lágrima cristalina se deslizó por su mejilla. — Perdóname. — susurró.

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿No te pongo? — solté una risita y pasé la mano por su miembro. — Joder Edward, estás... ¿duro? — Alcé una ceja.

— No, aún no. — Susurró. — De todo.

Le cogí el rostro entre mis manos y le lamí la mejilla, gimiendo.

— Edward, ya me encuentro en el infierno. — vi como unas sombras se movían en las paredes. ¿Qué mierda era eso? Miré a Edward. — Me encuentro a dos escaleras del infierno, nada hará que pueda retroceder.

— ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Bella? He tenido que vendarte el brazo porque te habías arrancado la piel, y además... ¡te has drogado! ¿Qué ha pasado con Bella, mi Bella? — Susurró cerca de mis labios.

Le bajé los pantalones sin responder mientras sentía mi cuerpo ardiendo... Pero más que deseo, era necesidad. Las sombras parecían estar llamándome, pero las ignoraba mientras sentía como Edward lloraba sobre mi hombro, murmurando 'perdón' 'lo siento, amor' Pero sin rechazar mis torpes caricias.

Edward besó mi cuello, sintiéndolo cada vez más húmedo por sus lágrimas.

Cuando estuvimos desnudos, me di cuenta de que ya apenas sentía nada en mí, ni tampoco sentí más que un arañazo suave cuando me penetró. ¿Qué me pasaba? Hice que se moviese, aunque tampoco sentía mi cuerpo. Mientras Edward se movía , escuchando sus ruidos tan eróticos, empecé a entrecerrar los ojos mientras las sombras se hacían mayores, acercándose a mí.

Cerré los ojos y gemí de placer al sentir unas llamas lamiéndome la piel, miré mi brazo y vi que había vuelto a sangrar, manchando la venda que me puso Edward.

Sus ojos verdes sorprendidos me miraron, y cerré los ojos. Dejando que las sombras me envolviesen, viendo las dos últimas escaleras que me quedaban por subir para ir al infierno, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de Edward, una persona que había amado una vez en la vida.

* * *

*Dedicado al grupo** 'Las Pervertidas de Edward Cullen'** de face, por hacer noches tan agradables. Gracias a Alizée por todo.

*Bella tenía esquizofrenia, enfermedad causada por un desorden de la realidad. Edward era su único puerto seguro, pero al fallarla cayó en otro agujero, donde Edward ni siquiera ha podido sacarla. Bella no ha sentido nada en el acto debido a las drogas. Las sombras y las voces eran todo de su imaginación. Rascarse y arrancarse la piel es uno de los síntomas más seguros que indican un trastorno.

Me replanteo una segunda parte con el punto de vista de Edward.

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Votaciones

**Hola a todas.**

**Las votaciones comenzaron, así que si queréis regalarme vuestro voto:**

** www . fanfiction u/ 4052920 /Polla_ward_2 (Sin espacios)**

**Gracias a todas aquellas que me han dado su opinión, con ellas espero crecer.**

**La nota será borrada cuando termine el contest.**


End file.
